stullfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 6
Core Narrative #6 — Soapbox Revisited Go to the Soapbox Revisited beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. During the chaos that people are enduring with mother nature things hasn’t been great among everyone. People are struggling to survive and every day who had pass is a day of no mercy. After the devil had divided everyone chaos and death are a way of life. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? One woman had been leading a group of people her name is Claire. She is 47 years old. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? fighting for peace and urging people to do the same so they can come back to the way things were. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? To protect what they have. To protect their children because they believe that kids are the future for the new world for the new generation. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Nonstop heavy rain by mother nature causes disaster strike people are forcing to live up on high mountains. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? John Barren a 50-year-old man. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? who believes in full power and complete control of the people. He is a greedy savage and a non-merciful human being. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Berry: A 28 yrs. old man 140lbs he knows how to fight knows everything he’s responsible for the security of everyone. 2. Betty: Berry’s little sister and most trusted person. She’s a 25 yrs. old 120lbs she’s fearless always taken risks. 3. Ron: A 36 yrs. old man 200lbs he’s a cook he feeds everyone in sector but doesn’t know how to fight Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. Kansas City 2. Grave 3.Cemetery Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of mother nature horrible moment, a flawed Claire Dennis has to overcome her past and enter a bizzaro world with the New Relationship: But when the venture failure happens, she must take a new path to stop the Ruthless John Barren from taken away everything. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? This story is a Web series where the fan can go and discover some other more about the characters and more. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? It makes sense because we can’t tell that many stories in just one platform that’s why we’ve created multiple one. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? This story can be delivered into multiple platform because it’s big world full of stories in multiple genre. Fan can see themselves into this world and feel like they’re part of it too. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Yes it is, let’s say that for some folks who doesn’t watch tv at all. Some people only spend all they time on the Internet. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story: back story from the protagonist on how she had started 2. Major Death: Mostly by mother Nature and the opposite group 3. Character Reveal: New character reveal for a new story 4. Anticipated Showdown: After only two seasons then comes another one. 5. Storyworld Reveal: New storyworld reveal for a brand new tv show 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal: Other story from the Antagonist. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 4. Anthology Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. An idea of a Comic journal of every character for the fans to learn about they background where they from what they used to do before they came into the big storyworld.